<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weekend wonder by booknerd2005202023</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273068">Weekend wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerd2005202023/pseuds/booknerd2005202023'>booknerd2005202023</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerd2005202023/pseuds/booknerd2005202023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco, Harry and their son Grayson finally get to spend some time together, Harry and Draco have both been overwhelmed with work but they finally get a weekend off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey lovely readers! It has been so, so long since i came up with anything new and I'm so sorry! But the holidays have given me new inspiration so i should be able to post a lot more. Im not 100 percent sure where this is going, at the moment its some Drarry fluff with not a load of plot but if you have any ideas or anything please do let me know! I also just wanted to say thank you so much to anyone who reads this, it really does mean the world. Happy Holidays and enjoy! Xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry drowsily opened his eyes, registering the warm embrace that he was wrapped in and the white-blonde hair that was sticking up in all directions right in front of him, as he fully woke, he stroked Draco’s head gently in an attempt to wake him up, but his  husband simply nuzzled into his chest and continued his light snoring. Harry didn't have the heart to make an earnest attempt to wake him up, after how hard he had been working recently, and so he gently detangled himself, and pulled socks on his feet before padding into their son’s room, where he could hear the quiet babbling of him talking to his toy animals. <br/>Greyson, or Grey as they frequently referred to him as, was three years old, and loved his parents with all his heart. Grey was a sweet child, very quiet and reserved, but every now and then would turn into and almost riotously funny little monster, running around with more energy than a rocket. <br/>Harry and Draco loved him with all of their hearts, and as Harry waled into his room, Greyson beamed, running over to him and wrapping himself around harry’s legs. Harry scooped him into his arms and smothered him with kisses and good morning greetings. <br/>“ Wheres dada?” Greyson asked after the initial morning excitement. <br/>“dada is really really tired this morning baby, so it thought you and i could make him a breakfast treat to make him feel better, how does that sound?” Greyson nodded his head enthusiastically, and Harry shot him a smile, before heading downstairs, Greyson’s hand in his. <br/>Greyson sat on the counter in the kitchen, surrounded by pancake ingredients as his father scanned the recipe book with a look of intense confusion on his face, but after a couple of minutes, he seemed to finally understand, and he measured out the correct amount of flour, while using his wand to crack eggs into the bowl beside him. Greyson was rapidly becoming more fidgety as time passed, and as Harry realised this, he moved the bowl closer to his son and helped him to measure out the ingredients and put them in the bowl, before mixing them vigorously. <br/>As they stood making the pancakes, Harry realised that this weekend would be the first time that he and his family had spent any proper time together in months. Disturbances at the ministry had meant that both he and Draco had been immensely busy, and so Greyson had been staying over at Ron and Hermione’s a lot, and once Harry and Draco got home from work, they would be too exhausted to do much other than sleep. This realisation gave Harry a determination that this weekend would be amazing, just him, and Draco, and their little boy. <br/>Just as the first batch of pancakes came off the hob, Draco wandered into the room, shirtless and rubbing the sleep dust from the corners of his eyes. Greyson squealed in excitement and sprinted over to his dad, babbling about how his favourite giraffe toy had gone on an adventure with him in the night. Draco reacted as appropriate before placing his son gently on the floor with a hair ruffle and kissing his Husband on the cheek. “Whats all this?” he murmured, his gravelly morning voice still fully in tact. “Breakfast my love” Harry replied with another kiss and a soft smile. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, and rested his chin on his shoulder, placing a few gentle kissed at the base of his neck. “Thank you darling.” He walked over to Greyson, putting him  in his chair, before taking a seat at the counter himself. Harry served up the pancakes, and they ate in relative quiet, only broken by the occasional murmuring from Greyson and the responses from his parents. <br/>Once breakfast had been cleared away, Draco dressed Greyson while Harry made their bed and got dressed himself, he then swapped with Draco so that he could get dressed, and as Draco came downstairs, wearing black, skintight jeans and an emerald green rollneck sweater, they stood up, Greyson rather reluctant to go on their weekly forrest walk. This was their way of making sure that they always got to spend some time together every week, and although Greyson never liked the idea of the walk, spending time with his fathers always brought a smile to his face. <br/>They left the house, Greyson skipping ahead, whilst Harry and Draco walked slightly behind, hands entwined and both feeling more relaxed and content than they’d been in weeks. This weekend was going to be fun...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blended colours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2</p><p>Walking through the forest, the vast array of colours was stunning, blending together. Nature’s beautiful canvas. Greyson walked just a little ahead, picking up leaves and twigs, shoving them in his pockets to show his parents later, a wide grin adorned his face, Harry and Draco walked a little behind, hand in hand, the autumn wind chilling their exposed faces. <br/>As they walked, Draco pointed out that the trees were turning from green to red, orange and brown, in preparation for winter. Autumn was Draco’s favourite season, and he always mentioned liking the crisp edge to the wind and the beautiful colours that appeared. Harry liked the time spent inside, watching movies and sipping warm drinks, mornings spent snuggled in bed and afternoons building forts. But he also enjoyed their weekly walks, and the time spent with his son and his husband. <br/>Soon enough, they had circled back around, and exited the forest, the large house looking odd standing there surrounded by grass and trees. Harry, Draco and Greyson all crowded into the porch, cheeks red from the chill, they removed coats, scarves and boots before making their way inside. Harry kissed Greyson on the head before asking what he wanted to do next. <br/>“Hmm, i wanna do some colouring!” he exclaimed, and ran off to grab the colouring pencils. By the time he was back, Harry had his head resting on Draco’s chest in a gentle embrace, and Greyson took one look before dumping the pencils on the table and squeezing himself into the gap, knowing full well that they wouldn't be able to resist and that they would scoop him up to join in the cuddle. <br/>After a minute or two, he wriggled out of the hug and set about choosing the completely incorrect colours for the ocean picture that was on the table. Harry simply smiled, and took another colouring from the to be done pile, and he set to work, while Draco made some warm cups of tea, and a hot chocolate for Greyson, with extra whippy cream and marshmallows as requested. <br/>After about an hour, Greyson started yawning, and Harry knew he needed a nap. He was at the age where his parents let him choose whether he wanted a nap most of the time, and normally it was a firm no, but this time Greyson nodded his head sleepily. So Harry picked him up, and walked him to his bedroom, ensuring he had all of the necessary stuffed animals before flipping the light switch and shutting the bedroom door. <br/>Harry walked down the large staircase, to see Draco leaning against the breakfast bar, cup of tea in hand. He looked up as Harry approached, and set down the tea, opening his arms and welcoming him back with tender kisses down his jawline. Harry arched his neck just slightly, but Draco noticed, and grabbed his hand, pulling across the floor to the spare room, so that there was no chance of Greyson hearing anything or being woken up. <br/>Draco pushed Harry onto the bed, pulling off his sweater and undoing the buttons on his shirt, and tossing both the sweater and the shirt onto the floor. <br/>Harry studied the beautiful planes of Draco’s chest carefully, and Harry’s fingers left a trail of goosebumps wherever they touched. Draco shivered, and cupped his husbands face, staring at his beautiful lips before kissing him, on his lips, and his jawline, and his neck. Harry placed a finger on Draco’s lips to pause him as he tugged off his clothes, dumping them to the side until he was left in his boxers, kneeling in front of Draco on the bed, and Draco looked him up and down, a hungry lust in his eyes. <br/>“you still have too many clothes on my love.” he whispered in a gravelly voice, before pushing Harry to lie back on the bed, continuing to plant his trail of kisses as Harry tried to get the last of his clothes off. <br/>“Much better.” <br/>Harry’s spine tingled, and Draco spoke, and he was lost in a haze of pleasure...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed this, thankyou for all you lovely people"s support and a new chapter won't be far behind this one! Have a great rest of your week wherever you are xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>